Distant Memories
by HieiChansMate
Summary: Rated R for language later on in the story and maybe violence. At a kid, Sesshomaru was to be mated to a certain daughter of the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands. But that's all changed. The two completely hate each other and will have nothing to do
1. Chapter One

**Distant Memories **

**Written by HieiChansMate**

**Note: I don't know the name of Sesshy's mom so I'm making it up so sue me.**

((((CHAPTER ONE: REMEMBERANCE)))))

"Lord Daisuke, Lady Hikari, Lady Rena, this is our son, Sesshomaru." Lord Inutaisho said as he settled his hands on the shoulders of his son. Sesshomaru,who looked the age of 16, glared at his father and mother then glared at the three in front of him. A woman and a man stood behind a young girl. The father pushed the girl closer to him. She groaned and gave him a slight smile then bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet your son, Lord Inutaisho and Lady Sukio. Lord Sesshomaru, please allow me to introduce myself to you. I am the daughter of Lord Daisuke and Lady Hikari of the Northern Lands. My name is Rey." The girl, age 10, told him with a sigh. The woman behind her gave her another pushed and the girl groaned once again. "I mean, my name is Rena and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hmph, I am the son of Lord Inutaisho and Lady Sukio. My name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru told her coldly, earning a glare from his father but dind't correct himself. Sesshomaru and Rena glared at each other the whole time during dinner. The dix of the retired to the meeting room after eating a small dinner to discuss a few things of buisness.

"Lord Daisuke, I'm sure that you discussed with Lady Hikari about the propersition that has been offered by myself and Sukio." Inutaisho said and Daisuke nodded along with Hikari. Rena turned and looked at her parents, wondering what they were talking about. Inutaisho and Daisuke reached across the table and shook each other's hands. "This si a great thing we are doing for our Lands, Daisuke."

"I completely agree, Inutaisho. Finally, after years of fighting the Northern Lands and the Western Lands will come together and it's all because of our children." Daisuke told him with a slight smile. Rena continued to look at her parents, waiting for an explanation on what was going on. Her mother smiled and turned to her.

"Won't this be great, Rena dear? You and Sesshomaru are to be wed when you are of age." Hikari told her happily. Rena's eyes widen and one of them began to twitch. She couldn't believe what her mother told her. There was only a few years until she was of age, which was the age of fourteen. Sesshomaru wasn't handling the news very well either. He turned to his father glaring at him, demanding an explanation. The four adults smiled at the two.

"I know you two are proabably wondering why we had set this all up and not even ask how you felt about it but let me assure you that this is all for the best of the Northern and Western Lands. If you two are mates and take over the roles of being the Lord and Lady of the Lands, the two Lands will be combine under your rule. This is to expand our territories and to help fight against the rivaling Lands, the Southern and Eastern Lands. Another aspect is that we'll have a stronger and bigger army to fight against the other Lands just in case." Lord Daisuke explanation to the two. The four adults stood up and left them in the meeting room to get to know each other. Sesshomaru stood up as well, giving Rena a cold look.

"They may have decided this but I assure you that you will never become my mate. THe Northern and Western Lands will never unite while I'm alive." Sesshomaru told her very coldy. Rena scoffed and returned his cold look.

"Well, I could fix that if you want. Just say the word and I'll kill you just so you don't have to see it happen." Rena told him happily and seriously. Sesshomaru continued to give her a cold look as he went to the door and tried to opened it only to find it was locked. He began to try to break it down but it seemed that something on the other side was causing the door to become very hard. The inu sighed and sat down in a chair. Rena scoffed and smiled. "What? The Great Sesshomaru couldn't get the door open? Oh, no! What is the world coming to?"

"Shut your mouth, Kitsune. I highly doubt that you could get that door to open." Sesshomaru told her. Rena scoffed once again then stood up and went over to the door. She laid her hand on the door and a light began to emmit from underneath her hand. Soon there was a clicking noise to indicate that the door was now unlocked. She turned her head and smiled at Sesshomaru who glared back at her. Rena rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Inus are such a pain. Well, I'm going to go find my parents then leave. I bid you farewell, Sesshomaru, and I hope we will never have to see each other again." Rena told him then left the room. Sesshomaru just continued to sit in his seat staring at the wall opposite of him. How he detested kitsunes and now he had another reason why to hate them even more.

----------

Sesshomaru looked down at the list of Lords and Ladys that would be attending the neutral meeting of the Lords and Ladys in a couple days. Her name stuck out like a sore thumb. It was the first name on the list. Lady Rena of the Northern Lands.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE: REMEMBERANCE**

So? Did you like the first chapter? Please reveiw whether you did or not. PLEASE!

-HieiChansMate


	2. Chapter Two

**DISTANT MEMORIES**

**WRITTEN BY HIEICHANSMATE**

**NOTE: HERE'S THE LAYOUT OF THIS CHAPTER: MEMORY THEN PRESENT. GOT THAT?**

**(((CHAPTER TWO: TRY AGAIN)))**

Rena groaned when her mother told her that they were going back to the Western Lands for a few days so she could 'get to know' Sesshomaru. She really didn't want to get to know the inu especially after how rude he had been to her. The kitsune yawned and looked out her balcony window. 'I'm eleven and they're already deciding who I'm going to be mated to. This really sucks. I wish that I wasn't the daughter of the Lord of Lady of the Norhtern Lands.'

"Rena, did you hear me? I said to make sure that you bring your finest kimono. Rena, you need to appreciate the little time you'll have with Sesshomaru. He's truly a handsome boy and you should be glad that we picked him for you to mated to. You should have seen the other option." Her mother told her jokingly. Rena sighed and nodded. She moved from the window and sat down on her bed. Hikari sat down next to her and hugged her. "Rena, I know that you're young and you probably don't completely understand why we're doing this but it will become clearer when you grow older with age."

"You don't get it either, Mom. Sesshomaru is an inu and he is very rude. I really do believe that he hates me. I have nothing against him personally but I could never love anyone that judges people by the first encounter." Rena told her mother. Hikari laughed to herself and stood up. The kitsune raised a brow and gave her mother a questioning look. "What's so funny?"

"Rena, you're doing the exact same thing he is doing. Don't judge him yet. You never know. Maybe he'll be alot better than you expected." Hikari told her then left Rena's bedroom, closing the door behind her. Rena sighed and laid back on her bed while glaring up at the ceiling.

"I highly doubt it."

-------

"My Lady, a vassal from the Western Lands has arrived with some information concerning the meeting tomorrow." A servant told Rena as she sat in her desk. Rena looked up from her work and looked at the servant.

"Thanks, go ahead and send the person in. Oh, and could you bring me something to drink? Thanks again." Rena told the servant. The servant bowed and left the room to followed her orders. The kitsune sighed and stared down at the paper she held in her hands. It was the letter she recieved from Sesshomaru regarding the whole neutral meeting. She was to arrive tomorrow and the meeting would start the next day. Rena groaned and slouched in her chair. "This isn't something for a eighteen year old to be doing. I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for the Southern Lands."

Her appearance had altered over the years. Her body was now mature though her personality wasn't at all mature. She still acted childish, especially around people she knew or detested. Rena's hair, once light brown, had darken and now was a chocolate dark brown with few black streaks. Her eyes remained the same dark purple as always. She was now taller but not as tall as most youkai, standing only at 5'4". Her body was lean while her breasts were in full blossom. Rena were the same kind of kimonos that she were as a child even though she was now the Lady of the Northern Lands. She wore a purple and blue kimono that sleeves went slightly passed her fingertips and the length of the kimono went to the middle of her thighs. Her advisiors told her that she should wear more formal kimonos but she never listened to them.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door and the servant returned followed by what seem to be an inu youkai. The servant handed her her drink then quickly left the room. The inu youkai that had followed the servant into the room, bowed and stood in front of her. Rena sat straight up and waited for the inu to say something. 'Inus. Of course. Inus serving an Inu, so predictable.'

"Lady Rena, I am Izumi, Lord Sesshomaru's vassal. I have come to share with you some information regarding the meeting in two days." The inu youkai told her. Rena mentally sighed and nodded for her to continue. "My Lord has requested that the other Lords and Ladys do not arrive at the castle of the Western Lands until late afternoon for he will be absent for most of the day."

"Thank you very much, Izumi. I'll make sure to remember what the rude inu said but that doesn't mean that I will follow his orders. Heh, I would just love to see him get frustrated in front of everyone else." Rena said then laughed to herself. Izumi just stood there, looking insulted. After all the kitsune had just made fun of her Lord. Rena smiled and waved her off. "I'm sorry for saying that but it's the truth. Thanks again for the information. Izumi, if you would like you are welcome to stay as long as you like to recover from the long distance of traveling from the Western Lands to the Northern Lands. Now if you excuse me, I got to go get ready."

Rena stood up and the two of them walked out in the hallway. There they parted, Izumi going towards the exit while Rena heading farther into the castle. The kitsune walked until she reached her bedroom. There some servants were cleaning it and making sure she had things to wear during the week she was in the Western Lands. That is what sucks about meetings with all the Lords and Ladys because you have to stayed at the meeting site for about a week before you get any accomplished. Personally, she's never been to a meeting but her parents told her about them and how to act during them. Well, that was before they were killed.

She walked up to one of the servants. She actually knew this one pretty well and they were on friendly terms instead of Lady/Servant terms. "Good afternoon, Luca. How's the packing going?"

"Oh, Lady Rena, the packing is going great. We have you favorite kimonos packed and ready to go." An ookami youkai told her. Unlike some of the other Lords and Ladys, she didn't care what type of living thing you were as long as you were useful. Rena nodded and sighed.

"Luca, make sure to pack one of my formal kimonos. I will be wearing one tomorrow and then one later on." Rena told her. Luca nodded and began to look through Rena's numerous kimonos. The kitsune turned and left the room, heading towards the built in hot springs. She entered the room with the hot springs and closed the door behind her. She sheded her body of her kimono then dipped into the hot springs. Rena could feel all the weight she held on her shoulders slowly melt away. She knew that once she got out, the weight would returned but she decided to enjoy what little time she had peacefulness. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's good thing this is a neutral meeting or the Western Lands and the Southern Lands would be devastated."

**End of Chapter Two**

Whoa, seems to be a lot of grudge held between these two. Eh, just keep reading. It will get more interesting as the plot rolls on. PLEASE REVIEW!

-HieiChansMate


End file.
